


The Sorting Hat is Never Wrong

by SlytherinHermione



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 19:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16624799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinHermione/pseuds/SlytherinHermione
Summary: -	Hah! No, but it can’t be! You my dear have made my decision a hard one, but a joyful nonetheless. I can feel my threads stretching! You are smarter than any other head I’ve encountered today, a kind spirit, but too smart for Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. Smart enough to know what’s best for yourself…-	SLYTHERIN!!!Hermione just sat there in shock and denial...





	The Sorting Hat is Never Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All of the characters are owned by J.K Rowling.  
> This is my first ever attempt at Fanfiction. I am a huge fan of Dramione, and so, so many of the authors that contribute to this great Universe. 
> 
>  

The sorting hat is never wrong.

-  _Hmmm…_

_\- Oh my… what a great mind I have been placed upon. Ah, certainly Ravenclaw would keep you on your toes, and they should be ever so lucky to have you…_

_\- Oh! But what do I sense… a great deal of empathy for your fellows. A trait surely fit for a Hufflepuff!_

_\- But no… that same heart that beats for others is so brave! Bravery, yes! Gryffindor!!!_

_………………_

_\- Hah! No, but it can’t be! You my dear have made my decision a hard one, but a joyful nonetheless. I can feel my threads stretching! You are smarter than any other head I’ve encountered today, a kind spirit, but too smart for Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. Smart enough to know what’s best for yourself…-_

**\- SLYTHERIN!!!**

The hat shouted out over the Great Hall that was filled with anticipating Hogwarts students and wise Professors.

Hermione just sat there in shock and denial. She could only glance over at her newfound friends that had been sorted into Gryffindor mere minutes before. She had just met Harry and Ron, but their presence had calmed her nerves more than all the vast research she’d done into the vast world of magic combined.

Not long ago, she had just learned that she was a witch, and that the fables of her childhood were real. Magic was real!

Not so long ago, when she had turned her yucky fish-filet into a yummy dessert on thought alone,  all in the same week that her bully in school had suddenly found himself with a face full of pimples, it hadn’t been long before a tall, thin, old, and wise witch had knocked on their door. Professor McGonagall had explained everything to Hermione and her parents and provided the studious soon-to-be 11-year old witch with all of the books that she wanted on what her future life would be like.

Those books failed to bring her real comfort, and it was only when she walked into the cubicle where Harry and Ron were seated at the Hogwarts Express, chasing a toad that belonged to a boy named Neville, that she felt like she could finally breathe. When another boy, white as snow, with hair as bright as if she was staring into the sun, and eyes the color of a cloudy sky, had mockingly made fun of her hair, her teeth, Ron’s ginger hair, and Harry’s round glasses, she hadn’t been fazed. In fact, she managed to shut the git up with snarky remarks of her own!

Now as the echoes of the Sorting Hat’s “Slytherin”-exclamation still lay thick in the air, she glanced over to the table where she would spend her next upcoming years, and as her gold-brown eyes met the stormy-gray stare of the fair boy, she gulped, and took a deep breath. In those seconds a resolve and understanding set in her mind and her stomach. Beneath it all, she knew that the Hat had made the right choice. She knew what the house of Slytherin stood for: cunning, ambitious, resourceful, shrewd, and determined. With a few exceptions, it fit her to a tee. She wasn’t afraid, and she resolved that she had seven years to add wit, empathy, and bravery to be associated with her new house name. Hermione Granger stood up, and proudly walked past the Gryffindor table, waving and flashing a smile at Harry and Ron, showing them that it didn’t matter that she was green, and they were red. They would be friends! She walked towards the Slytherin table, and not wavering her smile, looked at those gray eyes, and he smiled back! Not so much of a smile, as it was a smirk, but a notion nonetheless, that he acknowledged her in a different way from the encounter they’ve had on the train.

As she sat down next to him, he extended his hand out to shake hers, and he very proudly said, “Draco Malfoy, pleased to get to know you… better”. As their hands touched she felt a flutter in her stomach and said, “Hermione Granger… likewise”. Still holding hands and smiling, he said, “You’re Muggle-born, right?”

“Yes”, she said wearingly, “why?”.

“My family comes from a long line of Purebloods”, he said nonchalantly, “and I’m dying to prove my father wrong when he says that Muggle-borns are worthless shite, with mud in their blood”.

Hermione flinched, and as she moved to take her hand out of his grip, he tightened it, saying, “I think that you will help me prove it. If you let me, I would love to be your friend!”

His smirk turned into a wide and honest grin, and Hermione couldn’t help but smile back.

“Okay Draco Malfoy, I absolutely enjoy a friendship that starts out with a mutual, conniving plan”.

“Hermione Granger, I’m only eleven years old, but I do know that those are the friendships that last forever”, he smiled.

As their hands left each-others grasp, Hermione’s calm returned, even more so than when she had met Harry and Ron. She was absolutely burning to see what her future held, and what role this boy that was sitting next to her had in it. He reminded her of a dragon, fitting considering his name, and she remembered a tale where a beautiful warrior princess managed to tame a wild dragon with her love. Neither of the kids knew it yet, but a similar great tale awaited them, and one notion rang true to the Universe…

The sorting hat is never wrong.


End file.
